I Never Knew
by mariahh99
Summary: Maya was convinced that Joshua Mathews was the man for her. However when he arrives out of the blue with this unexpected female "friend" How will she react? How will she prevent Josh's relationship from getting more serious? When Lucas is the only person willing to help her? Eventually Lucaya with sparks of Joshaya and who knows what else might happen. First Fanfiction.
1. You should have told me

**This is my first fanfic as I thought it would keep me busy over the summer, I love Boy Meets World and Girl Meets World so I have been planning on doing this for a long time.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Disclamer: Although I wish i was a writer for GMW , I DONT OWN GMW :)**

* * *

"So when where you going to tell me?" Maya blurts out whilst both Riley and Maya where on they subway travelling to school.

It had been an awkward, eventful morning for both the Mathew's family and Maya as there was an unexpected visitor at the breakfast table that morning.

"Its not official or at least that what he has told me?" Riley replies hesitantly.

"Who brings a girl to Newyork city all the way from Philly if it isn't serious? Like I may not be getting straight A's but I'm not stupid Riles, you should have told me."

Suddenly the carriage stops as both girls quickly evacuate the train trying to avoid the army of Business people with their 'Grand Americanos' striding towards them. Maya marches ahead leaving Riley to be lost in the sea of people.

"Maya wait!" The whole station echo's with Riley's innocent voice.

Maya rolls her eyes as she halts by the stairs to wait for Riley.

"Its not like I wasn't going to tell you and I know you did really like Josh, but he is my uncle ,Maya .It would never work" Riley states still struggling to keep up with Maya long strides whist trying to dodge handfuls of people.

They both got to school with 10 minuites to spare, as it was the rare occasion that Maya would ever rush to school as she did today.

"Maya your not even listening." As Riley suddenly stops half way down the hall after trying several attempts to explain.

This causes Maya to boil inside as she turned around.

" Well it seems to me Riley that you haven't been listening to me for months, you knew I really liked him and without warning I just has to sit with him and his girlfriend for 20 minutes eating breakfast like everything was ok. Fine. Great.

"Well its not my fault that he has a girlfriend and he said its not official! "

'' I didn't say it was your fault he had a girlfriend!" Maya grits her teeth with frustration "anyway it just looks like I'm going to have to stop them from happening, There not official right?" Maya barks in a bitter tone

"Maya you can't."

The bell rings which indicates the girl to get to there first class which ironically was American History with Mr. Mathews.

There was an awkward silence in the room, normally both Riley and Maya would fill that silence however today there was a lot of tension between both girls as this was the first time they strongly disagreed with each other.

"So today class we are going to be learning about relationships in history and sacrifices people have made for the sake of a relationship." Said Mr. Mathews

"What do you think? Is it ok to say for instance to sacrifice a friendship or a passion for a relationship?". Mr. Mathews asked the class.

Suddenly a boy with a bowl hair cut popped up from his seat.

"Well Sir, Farkle thinks that friendship is the most important thing in the world that you shouldn't be willing to loose."

Maya was sinking into her seat feeling her blood boil inside.

Mr. Mathews Replies. " Good Farkle thank you. Now Riley what do you think about this statement?"

Riley is hesitant to reply however she soon blurts out in a confident voice "I think Farkle is right, its only stupid to go against your best friend for someone you want to be in love with, when they might not even like you back."

Mayas face is now a bright shade of tomato.

Mr. Mathews soon replies with " ok interesting, and you Maya what is your opinion?"

Maya rarely contributes in class so all of her teachers would constantly ask her questions to engage her. However didn't expect an answer but to everyone's shock she replies with" Well I think it could be expectable to sacrifice friendship for love as if your best friend is being a bitch about things that have recently happened its only to be expected for the other friend to rebel and to follow her heart."

The whole class went quite.

" Maya can you not use aggressive language in my class please its not acceptable." Mr. Mathews instructs in a stern voice.

" You wanted me to state my opinion so I did, I was only being honest."

Lucas suddenly butts in before Maya and Mr. Mathews start a arguing "Maya is everything ok?"

Maya replies with " Lucas I'm fine its just I hate being lied to ,that's all."

Riley comments, " I didn't lie to you Maya.

Maya was trying to hide her anger , it was escaping.

"Well you didn't tell me the truth then did you"! Maya cries.

Before Mr. Mathews could say anything to get the convocation back to low levels Maya stood away from her desk and storms out of the classroom.

After that eventful scene Mr. Mathews was gathering his thoughts then ortimaticlly turned to Riley (expecting her to ask to follow Maya) "go"

"Not today Dad."

Mr. Mathews was shocked and confused with his daughter's response he just assumes it was a simple miss understanding but, the fact his daughter was almost in tears it then clicks that it was something more serious.

Then he realises

"Is this about breakfast?"

 **The Drama is only just getting started , Next Chapter: what happened , and who is this mysterious girl that Josh is with ?**

 **Dont forget to review so I can improve for following chapters.**

 **Thankyou and i hoped you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Oatmeal ?

**Ready to meet Josh's Girlfriend/friend? This Chapter was a little rushed sorry but i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 _That Morning_

"MUM JOSH TEXT ME HE HAS JUST GOT THE TAXI FROM THE AIRPORT HE SHOULD BE ABOUT 5 MINUITES". Riley's voice was causing the apartment to shake.

As planned every year Cory's little brother Joshua Mathews ,who was in his second year of High School would visit and stay for 2 weeks at there apartment just due to tradition and family bonding time. Because there was a 18 years age difference between Cory and his younger Brother They never really spent a lot of time together so ever since Josh was 5 years old he would fly to Newyork twice a year, every year so that he would get to know his older Brother. However this year was different. Josh would be bringing a friend along this time, as the different states would start Spring break at different dates therefore meaning that Cory, Topanga, Riley and Auggie would be at work and school for a couple more days whilst Josh was visiting. They said he could bring a friend so that he wouldn't be by himself for the days they weren't there.

It was a sunny day in the big apple as Josh arrived outside the Mathews apartment with a friend."Are you sure this is ok with your family?' a blonde hair, blue eyed girl asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah sure babe they said I could bring a friend." A deep husky voice replies whilst placing his hand around her waist.

"Ahah Josh, you and I know that we are more than friends, " she giggled nervously as she was still concerned with what the meeting of her 'friend's' brother and sister-in-law was going to be like.

"You will be fine come on" Josh insures still with his arm around her guiding her into the apartment.

After claiming 5 flights of stares (elevator was broken) they finally reached the Mathews apartment."You Ready?"

"Yes" The girl sighes.

Josh presses the doorbell as Cory came to the over hyperactive Cory Mathews answers with a big grin and with open arms however he didn't seem to notice the pretty female friend Josh had brought with him.

"JOSH!" as he gave his younger brother a warm embrace.

"My Brotha " said as to be expected by Josh they continued to do their awkward fist bump and skipped into the apartment.

"How are you, how is my younger brother?"Cory cries.

"I'm great Cor this is Lucy by they way … my friend. "

"Hello Mr. Mathews "Lucy said nervously as she was standing awkwardly behind Josh not really sure what to do in this situation.

Cory had a confused expression on his face; it took him a couple of minutes to process his though.

"Oh a girl."Cory's head starts to spin as the flashbacks from the awkward instandent was picking at him,from the time him and his family where visiting his parents over the Christmas Holidays and he acidently walked in on his younger brother and a girl... (you can probably imagine what was happening).

"Yes Cor, but she has a name; Lucy ". Josh laughed awkwardly whilst standing between his brother and his 'friend'.

"Yes Hello Mr. Mathews Joshie has mention a lot about you and what such a great older brother you are" She expresses.

"Joshie?" Cory replied with a concerned Look. As both teenager would be sharing the guest bedroom together.

Suddenly Riley appeared from upstairs. "JOSH!" Riley sprints into Josh's arms. She soon continued with " Hi Lucy its so nice to meet you in person!"

All of the excited teenagers where in mid convocation when Cory interrupts.

"Wait Wait Wait you knew about this?" He presses his index fingers to his temples with a puzzle face.

" Well yes dad, Josh and I have been video chatting, and most of the time Lucy is always with him. So we have known each other for quite along time." Riley informed as she rolled her eyes. Her dad was always so sensitive about anything to do with relationships between the opposite sexes.

Whilst Cory was trying to remain calm he suddenly popped out the question that Josh and Lucy have been asked for several months even by them self's.

"Well are you in a relationship?'

Both Josh and Lucy said in unisome "Its not official!"

" Sure its not, you guys are all over …" Riley answers sarcastically

Josh interrupts **with a violent cough** "oh um Lucy have I introduced you to my Sister-in-law Topanga?" whilst he guides Lucy across the living room, glaring at Riley as to say 'keep quite.'

"Hello Lucy I'm Topanga" Topanga chirps with a smile.

"We both trust you two to be responsible and sensible in our house hold " Cory announces whilst his left eye starts to twitch.

Lucy's face turned pink.

"Brotha don't worry its not like we wouldn't do anything that we wouldn't normally do. Isn't that right Lucy?"Josh bit his bottom lip, trying to disguise his grin.

Lucy face now vibrant red "NO.. no we are both very respectful and sensible," she said whilst glaring at Josh trying not to burst out with laughter.

"Ok good.I have breakfast prepared as I thought you would be hungry." Topanga warningly said.

"Yes that's great! Come sit by me Lucy" Josh suggests flirtatiously whilst placing his hand around Lucy's waist.

"Guys you have only been here for 5 minutes and your all over each other" Riley sniggers

"Well if you consider this to be all over each other, wait... until... we hug. "Josh replied sarcastically.

Riley chuckles as she takes her seat at the table.

All of the Mathews family was at the breakfast table besides Auggie, as he had to leave early for a school trip, which one of his class friend's mums picked him up at 6:30am that was awkwardly sitting next to Josh as trying to engage in convocation When suddenly the buzzer buzzed and It was of course Maya.

Riley hopped to the button "come on up!"Riley was slightly nervous as the last time Maya and Josh has met Maya had a huge crush on Josh and would continue to take about him at school for the past 4 months. So she thought that it would benefit Maya if she didn't know about Josh and his friend Lucy as they both said themselves that it wasn't official .

Maya burst through the door "what's up losers?"

"Maya!" Riley welcomes her best friend with a huge hug.

"You ok Riles? Maya replies cautiously as although Riley was the sweetest girl she knew, she was normally half asleep at this hour and wouldn't make the effort for this embrace.

"Oh me? I'm good, great, amazing! Today is going to be a great day! Now lets go. Riley replied quickly.

"Wait isn't you forgetting something? Breakfast? You know I'm always hungry in the mornings even if your Mum has made lumpy oatmeal."Maya admitts though in her yellow backpack onto the vintage rug.

"Fine um here's an apple, you can eat it on the Subway " Riley replies eagerly

"I don't like apples." Maya replies cautiously

"You don't like oatmeal." Riley said raising one eyebrow trying to convince Maya to leave.

"I like oatmeal more than apples" Maya smirks.

"Fine here's and banana!" Riley handed Maya the piece of fruit whilst attempting to push her out the door.

"Fine you go and I stay here and eat oatmeal! What's up with you this morning? "Maya replied whilst walsting through the living room.

"NO Maya!" Riley screams desperately. Causing Maya to turn around to face Riley once more.

"What Riley? If you where just to tell me? "Maya quickly turned around to seen Josh at the table with his female friend. Her face turned cold, as she was tiring not to show her emotions, which was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Hi Maya" Cory smiles at Maya as she stood there watching them.

"Hi" Maya said with a quiver in her voice trying not to blurt out in tear.

Josh and Lucy broke their everlasting stare into each other's eyes."Oh hi Maya I didn't see you there. How are you doing? " Josh asks.

Mayas face twitching like she was about to cry. "Good."

Who is this Riley? Maya asked in a bitter voice.

"Oh um well this is Lucy Josh's Friend. She is staying with us of a couple of weeks". Riley said whilst she squints her eyes scared on what Mayas reaction would be.

"Oh" Maya stared at the floor.

"Hi I'm Lucy. Nice to meets you, Riley has talked a lot about you on video chat. Maybe we could all hangouts together sometime this week? Josh said he would give me a tour of New York cities, it would be fun if you where to come to." Lucy announces with a warming smile.

"That would be great, wouldn't it Maya"? Riley raises her voice whilst trying to get Maya's attention.

Maya was in a world of her own when she replied "oh yes,um lets go now Riley."As she went to panic mode and was leaping towards the front door.

"Maya what about the oatmeal"? Topanga replies

Maya scrunches up her face, as she was almost free from this hell she walked into.

"Oh um thankyou Mrs. Mathews but I'm not hungry'".

"Maya Oatmeal!" Topanga replies sternly.

Maya and Riley barely said a word to each other at breakfast but luckily Josh, Lucy, Cory and Topanga filled the room with jolly convocation. Maya just kept her head down, as one look from Josh Or Lucy would send her bowl across the room or over Riley's head.

It was less of the sadness and disipointment she felt it was more the anger of Riley not telling her what Josh had been doing back in as Riley finished her bowl of oatmeal and Maya had barely took a mouthful the girls quickly exited out of the front door as Maya was in the lead and Riley trails after her.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Mathews". Maya said whilst rushing out the door.

"Bye" Riley squalls quickly grabbing her bag and the left over piece of buttered toast. The heavy door slammed echoes around the apartment.

"Well that was weird " Cory said puzzled.

"Is it because I invited them to come with us around the city? Was that abit to forward? Lucy said with concern.

"No" Josh replied "I think I have an idea on what it is about."

* * *

 **Oh dear... What do you guys think about Lucy?Poor Maya :(.**

 **This chapter could be better ,However i got a feeling you will like the next one (especially you Lucaya Shippers!).**

 **Thankyou to everyone who has Followed and Favourited or left a Review :)**

 **See you next time !:)**


	3. The Forbidden Land

**Yay another chapter ! All of the reviews are so inspiring and motivated me to publish this chapter so soon . I'm going on holiday to America tomorrow/Saturday so I don't know the next time i will be able to give you guys another chapter. America should be exciting though !Thankyou again and i hope you enjoy this chapter . :)**

 **I don't own GMW.**

* * *

 _Back in History class._

Cory was still gathering his thoughts as he was worrying about Maya's actions or what she would do next as his daughter wasn't there with her to guide her back to safety.

"Are you sure?" Cory asks Riley

"Yes. What am I suppose to do dad? I can't change Josh's feelings towards Lucy." Riley sighs.

"Who's Lucy?" Farkle asks, again speaking at inappropriate moments."

Not wanting the conversation to disturb his teaching Cory decides to ignore Farkle's question and continues with his lesson. Before he could finish his first sentence Lucas raise his hand.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" Cory raises an eyebrow.

"Can I be excused?"

"What ever for?" Cory replies with a puzzle expression.

"I would like to speak to Maya, see if she is ok?" Lucas announces. The whole class was silent as Riley had been making it very obvious that she had a crush on the Cowboy, for him to care for Maya over Riley would cause 8th grade drama."Wait what?" Riley mumbles as it felt like the life was crumbling before her eyes.

"Wait what?" Repeats Cory

"Wait what?" shrieks Farkle trying to add a dramatic effect.

"What? Someone has to, you can't just leave her she is upset and needs a friend."

"It doesn't matter, guys she is Maya she is probably on the subway right now heading home. She will be fine by tomorrow " Riley said hesitantly. Inside she did fear for Maya.

Lucas continued to look startled by what Riley had just said "Sir can I just go please?"Cory thought for a moment. He didn't want Maya to get in trouble or to be missing any more school than she should so he excuse Lucas.

"Ok. However you will have to come afterschool today and catch up with the work you will have missed because you can't let girls interfere with your grades Mr. Friar."

"Thanks Sir " Lucas quickly grabs his bag and rushes out the door as he knew that Maya was probably half way across the city by now.

However Riley was left there. Hurt, hurts to think that Lucas would care enough about Maya to miss class and to travel halfway round the city to find her. Although she would have done the same.

Lucas was striding down the long school corridor to start his mission until he hears crying coming from the girl's bathroom. He was in two minds whether to enter the forbidden gates with pink interior.

He peaks through the letterbox window that was on the tall door and saw Maya's quirky yellow backpack peaking out the middle closes his eyes and enters the forbidden land shutting the door behind him as if he was seen in the girl's bathroom he would get into deep trouble."Maya is that you?" Lucas whispers.

"Dude. Wrong bathroom." Maya shouts not realizing who was on the other side of the stool.

"Um I know its me Lucas, I wanted to see if you where ok?" Lucas murmers awkwardly

"Ranger Rick?" Maya seem confuse whist sounding like she had been hysterically crying.

She soon openes the stool and reveals her puffy face with mascara draining down towards her chin."I'm not." Maya said with pout.

"Oh um well do you want to talk about it?" Lucas replies with a innocent smile.

"I guess, and how come you are in the girls bathroom. I know we have a sofa and magazines in here but you really shouldn't be here." Maya said chuckled however he knew that Maya would always cover up her issues with jokes and sarcasm.

"So shall we go somewhere that's a little more appropriate?" Lucas replies

"Sure what about that bakery by Riley's house the have good hot chocolate?" Maya said whilst still trying to hold back her tears

"Cool."

"Ok let's go."

"Oh but Maya."

"What Cowboy?"

"You have a little something on your face" Lucas smirks whilst scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh what damn it! Today possible couldn't have gone any worse." Maya scoffs as she was struggling to receive the pack of makeup wipe out of her backpack.

"Its ok let me get it." Lucas licks the side of he thumb as wipes it beneath Maya's eyes, surprisingly she let him continue as she was warn out from crying too much.

"Thanks Cowboy " Maya said continued to stare into the deep blue eyes as his heart started to race. "No Problem, I just care about you."

"That's why you're such a great friend, now lets go my hot chocolate will be getting cold."

* * *

 **Yay he cares, the caring Cowboy! Did he get friend zoned ?**

 **I hope you enjoyed** **tho chapter (i loved writing this one .)**

 **Joshaya or Lucaya? Personally after Tell Tale Tot i'm leaning towards Lucaya but who knows what could hppen in this story?**

 **Follow_Favourite_Review.**

 **See you next time xx :)**


End file.
